


Whether by Intent or Accident- Art

by BishopRiecke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopRiecke/pseuds/BishopRiecke
Summary: this is the artwork for the amazing fic by icandrawamoth involving Wes and Wedge.





	Whether by Intent or Accident- Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is the artwork for [Whether by Intent or Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530215/chapters/33572130) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth) . It's got really good pacing and had me worried for those boys in all the best ways.
> 
>  
> 
> [Edit 5/6]: I'm working on fixing my image hosting so it shows up right today, but for the moment if you right click and open the image in a new tab it should show.  
> [Edit 5/6]: Got it!

 

 


End file.
